A Short Reunion
by unifiedFiction
Summary: Sidon puts on a brave face for his friends and his people during the day. During the evening, he releases the emotions bottled up inside in private. One night, he's found. And that's not necessarily a bad thing. Re-post from an old account. Originally titled "Goodbye. I Love You."


The cool night air drifted into Zora's domain from all directions. Sidon walked cautiously, careful not to wake anyone. As far as he could tell, the only Zora who was still awake - aside from the guards, of course - was the innkeeper, who was on the verge of falling asleep at his post. The Zora prince was practically alone with his thoughts as he stood at the base of his sister's statue, gazing up at the etched appearance of her face.

The smile that always found its way to Sidon's face was nowhere to be found. His expression was solemn as he scanned the statue, his eyes always finding their way back to hers. He sighed, crossing his arms with a small frown.

"Mipha…" He paused, taking another glance around him to ensure he wasn't disturbing anyone else. "I wish you were here. You would know how to help with this… Calamity." He breathed another sigh, readjusting the way his arms crossed in a way that was almost like he was hugging himself for support. "But I don't. I feel so useless. It's like the only thing I can do is keep everyone happy. But that doesn't defeat Ganon. That doesn't help Link, or Zelda, or… anyone."

Sidon grew quiet for a moment, looking up at the statue as if Mipha would be able to answer. He swallowed at the lump forming in his throat, averting his gaze when he realized looking at the image of his sister was making him emotional. He held himself tighter, shivering a little as a cool breeze brushed his tail against the back of his neck.

"Dear sister," he whispered, fighting back the tears stinging at his eyes, "Are you still trapped in that Divine Beast? Are you supporting Link in this fight?" He paused, raising a hand to his lips and biting down on his thumbnail. His eyes drifted slowly back to the image of Mipha's face. "Is there really nothing more I can do?" He bit down harder and thought he heard a snap of the nail breaking under his sharp teeth. He ignored it. "I just wish you were here to guide me," he whispered. "I miss you terribly…"

The moment he felt the first teardrop land on his hand was also the moment he heard footsteps behind him. He quickly wiped his face and turned, jumping slightly to see the Hylian champion standing there behind him. Clad in Zora armor and dripping wet, Link looked up at him, a mixture of curiosity and worry in his expression.

"Ah, Link…" Sidon laughed awkwardly, offering the Hylian a small smile. "You… heard all of that, eh?" His smile wavered, but he refused to let it fall - Link had already seen enough unnecessary emotion from him. "I'm afraid you caught me in a moment of vulnerability. I'm sorry you had to see me in such a moment of weakness."

Link frowned, shaking his head. "You're not weak," he said simply. Always a man of few words.

"Thank you, my friend," Sidon said softly. "That's very kind of you." He slowly looked back to the statue and breathed a soft sigh. "I can't say that I agree with you, but… it was very nice to hear."

Something touched his hand. Sidon blinked and glanced down to find that Link had taken his hand, rubbing a thumb over the broken nail as he looked at Mipha's statue. There was a small frown on Link's face, like he was thinking hard about something.

They stood like that for some time, both looking at the Zora princess' face. Sidon wished she would provide him with answers - answers to the question of how he could help, what he could do. His father may have said he'd make a great king one day but he couldn't help but disagree.

As for what Link was thinking about, he hadn't the faintest idea.

The Hylian occasionally shifted his weight from one foot to the other, his expression always holding a small frown. He'd occasionally wrinkle his nose and shake his head, even breathing a soft sigh once or twice. Finally, just as Sidon was prepared to ask what was on his mind, Link squeezed his hand and looked up at him. "Come with me."

Confusion crossed all of Sidon's features. "I'm sorry?" He blinked, waiting for an explanation from his friend but receiving none. Finally, after a while of the two men staring at one another, Sidon nodded slowly. "Alright… Where are we going, my friend?"

Link pulled Sidon close to him, bringing a soft blush to the Zora prince's cheeks. He pulled the Sheikah Slate from its place on his hip and touched the screen a few times. Soon, the sight of Zora's Domain was replaced by a blinding blue light, overtaking Sidon's vision. He closed his eyes against the bright light, blocking it out. As he did, he swore he could feel himself being lifted into the air.

It was a strange feeling, like a dream. But it was over almost as soon as it began.

"Look."

Sidon slowly opened his eyes. He gasped softly at the sight before him. They were on a cliff, far above Zora's Domain. He could see the illuminated bridge, two small dots - likely guards returning from a patrol - working their way in the direction of the Domain. Directly ahead of him were the cliffs Link had climbed on his first trip to the Domain, deposits of Luminous Stones glowing brightly in the dark. The air was colder here, above everything. "Where..?"

As Sidon turned to question his friend, he caught sight of it out of the corner of his eye. Divine Beast Vah Ruta, in all of her glory, stood not five feet from where he was. Sidon jumped back, staring up at the beast in awe.

"Link… why?" He looked down at his friend, who seemed very focused on something.

"Hold on to me."

"What?" Sidon frowned "Link, please, I don't understand. What is going on?"

Link glanced up at him, his hair beginning to sway as the wind picked up. "Hold on to me," he repeated. "Tightly."

Sidon swallowed at the nervousness that threatened to close his throat. He nodded, walking over and gingerly wrapping his arms around Link. Before he realized it, a strong gust of wind picked up underneath the two of them, and he was flying. Higher and higher into the air they went, and Sidon couldn't help the surprised yelp that escaped him. He looked up to see Link gripping a paraglider tightly in his hands, eyes focused on his destination - Vah Ruta herself.

With what appeared to be minimal difficulty, Link guided them to a safe platform on the Divine Beast. Once both men were on their feet, Link put the paraglider away and began walking inside. Sidon was following him before he could stop himself.

"Link, my friend, you know I trust you with all of my being," Sidon was saying, almost desperately. "But we shouldn't be here. This Divine Beast has its sights set on Hyrule Castle; it is still quite dangerous."

Link turned a corner into a specific room - one he remembered Mipha showing him once when he was a century younger, with a whispered promise that he never tell their father. It was the room where she would control the Divine Beast. The control panel was just as large and magnificent as he'd remembered, and he couldn't stop himself from staring.

There was a sound. A very small one; a soft voice, giving a gasp of surprise. Sidon looked up to find the source of the sound, unsure what he would find but ready to fight if it meant trouble.

He was not prepared for what he saw above them.

"M-M-Mi...pha..?" Sidon stood, frozen in place as he stared up at the form of his long-deceased sister. He felt tears stinging his eyes again, but didn't have the strength to fight them back this time. He hiccupped, feeling the tears stream down his face as Mipha slowly lowered herself to the ground where he stood.

"Sidon… I don't…" She looked over at Link. "What… are you two doing here?" She looked up at Sidon and smiled sadly. "I didn't think I would ever get to see you again… At least, not until… You know…"

Sidon kneeled until his eyes were level with Mipha's. Hesitantly, he reached out a hand towards her to place it on her shoulder. His glassed-over eyes widened in surprise when his skin made contact with hers. "You're… you're really here… My dear sister…" Before he could stop himself, he was pulling her into a hug, holding her tightly as if she would leave if he let her go.

Mipha made no motion to leave his grasp. In fact, she wrapped her tiny arms around him as best as she could. "Sweet Sidon," she said quietly, "you've grown so much. Soon you will be just as tall as our father, won't you?"

Sidon laughed, a sad sound as he wiped his eyes on the back of his hand. "And yet you look just the same as you did one hundred years ago," he said, refusing to pull away from her. "It feels… very odd to look down upon you now."

He felt Mipha press a kiss against his cheek. "I think it suits you," she said. "You'll be the most handsome king our people have ever had."

Sidon loosed his grip on her then, leaning back to look at her with a sad smile. "Perhaps," he said hesitantly. "But they would have been much better off in your hands. I… I don't know what I'm doing at all."

Mipha gave him a reassuring smile - the same one that always made him feel better when he'd been frightened by a nightmare or teased as a child. "I don't think any of our past kings or queens have ever known exactly what they were doing," she said. "I certainly didn't when I was tasked with being a Champion." She brushed a hand along the side of his head, as if she would be stroking his hair if he had any. "But if I didn't trust you to lead our people… I wouldn't have taken such a dangerous task."

Sidon blinked, trying to clear his blurred vision. "Wait… what?"

His sister smiled, casting a glance in Link's direction (Sidon had nearly forgotten he was there) before looking back up at him. "I'm sure Link understands… The task we accepted as Champions was a dangerous one. We were all prepared for the worst to happen."

Sidon glanced over at Link, who was looking away from them as if actively trying not to listen to their conversation. However, he did give a small nod of acknowledgement.

"So…" Mipha continued softly, "I spoke with our father. And we agreed that, if anything happened to me, you would make a wonderful king." She pulled him into another hug, and he found it difficult to resist.

"You… planned for this..?" Sidon asked incredulously. "But, I… I don't understand."

Mipha pulled back just enough to smile up at him. "The great goddesses of our land have an odd way of working. But I think… well, I believe everything works according to their design. According to fate." She wiped a tear from Sidon's face carefully. "You were always destined to lead our people. To assist Link, and save Zora's Domain. To one day take Father's place as king. It was always meant to be. That's what I believe."

Gingerly, Sidon took Mipha's hands in his. She glanced down at them for a bit before looking back up to meet his gaze. "Please," he whispered, "I'm so lost. I need your guidance." His grip tightened. "I need you. I've missed you so much."

Mipha leaned forward to press a kiss to Sidon's forehead. "You'll do fine," she said with a bright smile. "Know that I am always with you, my dearest brother. And no matter what happens, I know you will always do the right thing. You have my full support in all that you do."

He hugged her tightly again, tears dripping down his cheeks. There was a moment of hesitation before her arms were around him. He felt her head shift - a nod. He tightened his grip around her, refusing to let her go. Never again. He couldn't.

"You must go."

Sidon shook his head. He felt a hand gently touch his back, but he ignored it. "No. No, I can't. I won't. I refuse to leave."

Mipha gently pulled herself free. Sidon knelt there staring at her, unsure how she had removed herself from his embrace so easily. But despite his state, she smiled. A sad smile, and he could swear there were tears glistening in her eyes. "You have much to do. Please… Tell father I said goodbye. I love you both very much."

And before he could respond, Sidon was blinded, everything around him disappearing in a bright golden light. Before he realized it, his vision cleared and he was in the front of Zora's Domain. He blinked a few times, looking around him to ensure that he really was where he thought he was.

"No…" He dropped to his knees. "No, Mipha… I… didn't even get to tell her goodbye…"

The hand was on his back again, rubbing small, comforting circles. Sidon glanced up to find Link there, expression uncertain but attempting to be comforting. When their eyes met, the Hylian smiled softly. "We couldn't stay long. We… shouldn't have been there in the first place, really. But… I… I wanted to help."

Sidon nodded slowly, gaze lowering to the ground for a moment. He took a deep breath, letting the air fill his lungs and calm him. He looked back up to Link and smiled. "Thank you, my friend. I am thankful for the chance to see her one more time." He wiped his face, sniffling before taking another deep breath. "I truly am lucky to have you as my friend."

Link nodded, his smile growing just a bit. He opened his arms somewhat awkwardly, and Sidon laughed as he pulled Link into a tight hug.

If Link and Mipha believed in him, he had to believe in himself.

He couldn't let either of them down. Ever.


End file.
